PokéHearts The Movie
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: 6 years ago Pokémon have been tortured by a criminal organization. After defeated they return and attacked PokéIsland. It's now up to Pikachu and his friends to stop him. Pokémon owned by Game Freak and Nintendo. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios.
1. Teaser Trailer

**A mysterious voice just spoke. "Have you heard of them?" Dangerous people in black uniforms was chasing a Totodile and his family. "What do you mean?" They put electric collars around them. "They're the most the dangerous criminals in PokéIsland." The screen cuts to Pikachu. "Who are they?" Then to Raichu. "Team Rocket." Their uniforms revealed to have an R.**

 **SSH Studios**

 **A silhouette appeared in a chair. Raichu spoke, "They torture Pokémon. Make them slaves. Sell them for money." The screen showed Pikachu, Oshawott, Gine, R** **aichu, and Eevee. Gine asked, "Why would they do this?" "What do you think?" Screen shows them attacking Rocket soldiers. Oshawott narrated, "Who cares why they're like that? What matters is that we stopped them."**

 **Original Story by SuperSonicHeroes**

 **Erza attacked and Shadow blocked an attack. Mickey was showed. The silhouette yelled, "You think your special that you got a keyblade! You're just another rat!" The silhouette revealed to be Giovanni. Pikachu yelled back, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE STRONGER. I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE."**

 **PokéHearts The Movie**

 **Coming Soon**


	2. Official Trailer

**Pokemon owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Kingdom Hearts owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios**

 **The screen is black until we Pikachu's voice. "This has to stop." Then the screen focuses on pokemon in cages. His voice spoke again, "After my fight with Bowser I promise myself that no one would get abused by another evil person. Mom and Dad helped everyone, and now its our turn.**

 **SSH Studios**

 **Eevee spoke, "If you do this then you'll get captured too!" Pikachu started attacking the Rocket soldiers. "I don't care if they capture me. It's time we take thw fight to him." Eevee and Oshawott both attack. Oshawott said, "This basturd abuse pokemon for the last time. We need to stop him." A mysterious familiar voice spoke. "Gosh it looks you fella need help." Mickey, Shadow, Erza, and Raichu appear.**

 **Original Story by SuperSonicHeroes**

 **Giovanni spoke, "You think you can win. You're just nothing, but a pathetic rat." The heroes stand in front of an army. "I'm more then just a rat. I would do anything to protect my friends." His friends was fainted and Pikachu started glowing light.**

 **PokéHearts The Movie**

 **Ch. 1 Coming soon this Friday**


	3. Prologue

p style="text-align: center;"strongTeam Rocker HQ/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong6 Years Ago/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Somewhere in the middle of PokéIsland was a big building that had a giant R on it. It was home to Team Rocket. Next the scene cuts to a adult male raichu and a adult female pikachu. They both head to the main room and walk in front of Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. The adult raichu talked to the Giovanni angrily. "What the hell did you do Giovanni?" "I don't know what are you talking about Lightning." Lightning looked at him angrily and the female pikachu, named Electra was also upset. She said, "Blastoise and his family said that you've abused and cage them." Giovanni laughed and started explaining. "You really believe these turtles Lightning?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lightning told him angrily, "We've seen how much you despise pokemon. So yes I do believe them." "You shouldn't talk like that to your boss." As Giovanni grinned evilly two Arcanine came in wearing police uniforms. "Hello police may I help you?" "Yes if you like to come down to the PIPD for questioning." Giovanni still grinned evilly and he walked towards them, but started running and the pokemon chased after him. After he get caught it turns out it was just a robotic decoy of him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Both the electric type pokemon searched all over for him until they see someone in the shadows as a silhouette grabbing a pichu and a male teen pikachu. Lightning yelled at him, "Let go of them now!" "Not another step or they die." The pichu was scared and then the silhouette fired a gun at the parents and they fall to the ground bleeding. Pichu ran to his parents and started crying. "Mommy, daddy! NOOO!" The teen pikachu picked the pichu up and said sadly, "Come on we need to go."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Then a few minutes later Pichu was still sad and Pikachu walked up to him. As he hugged him he said, "I'm sorry you had to see thar brother. Don't worry everything will be okay." /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSuperSonicHeroes presents/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongA SSHdoesfanfics fanfiction/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOriginal story owned by SSH/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongKingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSSH Studios/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPokéHearts the Movie/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**PokéIsland: Present**

 **The story begins with our hero Pikachu sleeping in his house until his alarm clock went off. He look at it and woke up.**

Pikachu said, "Time for me to hang out with my friends. And Eevee." He starts dreaming about her, but remembers he has to meet them.

 **Town Square**

Pikachu ran down to the town square and found his friends and girlfriend. Also brought five sea salt ice creams. As he was near his friends they was happy to see him. "Hey guys!" He gave them their ice cream but has two left. Eevee asked, "Hey Pika. Who's the extra for?" "Oh it's for Rio-" Pikachu cuts himself off and starts to get sad because Riolu is not with them. Eevee then comfort him. "It's okay Pika. We miss him too." They all ate their ice cream and hang out together. Gine said, "Why does this taste good?" Oshawott answered, "I don't know, but this might be my favorite flavor.

They nodded in agreement and continue eating. Eevee ask Pikachu, "Ready to go Pika?" Pikachu was confused. "Don't tell me you forgot Pikachu." He still didn't know what Eevee is talking. "Our breakfast date!" She was upset then Pikachu finally remembered. "Ooohh. Sorry Eev. Hehe." Eevee sighed and forgave him. Then they went to a restaurant and ordered food. After they eat, Pikachu paid the bill and they head out and have a good time. But Pikachu was a little sad. Eevee asked, "Are you okay Pika?" He answered sadly, "It's my fault Riolu is not with us. My fault he might be dead." Eevee kissed him to calm him down. "Its not your fault Pika. He wouldve done the same."

Pikachu calmed down and cheered up. When they started kissing each other helicother started flying across with the letter R on them. Both of them looked confused. Eevee asked, "Why's there helicopters here?" "I don't know. Let's check it out." They both went to where the helicopters are going. But they see a man and Mayor Persian. "Citizens of PokéIsland! I am so sorry for what happen to you 3 months ago when they bug eyed creatures invaded the island. I took full responsibility and to make it right I let PokéIsland be in the hands of someone else until the the island is repaired. That person is a great friend. Let's hear it for Giovanni." Everyone started cheering except Eevee and Pikachu. Eevee seemed happy,but Pikachu was thinking. "Whats wrong Pika?" Pikachu told her, "That Giovanni guy. He seemed familiar."

"Let's go tell our friends Pika." He nodded and they went back home. Their friends is home. Pikachu told them everything that happened and Oshawott and Gine was suprised and a little happy. Gine said, "Wow. Finally someone is helping this world besides us." Oshawott included, "I wonder if this Giovanni is good." Raichu heard and started to remember him. "Wait, does this Giovanni have an R on his suit?" They nodded. "Was his hair black?" Nodded. "Has a slight evil grin?" Nodded again. "So that basturd is back." Pikachu was confused. "What do you mean Raichu? What's wrong with this guy? He seemed familiar also." Then Raichu started telling them.


	5. Chapter 2 Project Z?

**Rocket HQ**

Giovanni went inside the new building and sit back in his chair. "It's good to be back. Persian arrived and said, "Yes it is sir. So what's the next step in our plan." The Team Rocket Leader bring out a file. "Project Z." "What does this have to do with the pokemon in this world?" Giovanni chuckles evilly and stand up explaining. "It's a special project some colleagues of mine. They never agreed to it. So now we can complete it." Persian started reading the file and got shocked. "This is it?! No wonder they never agreed. He he. What cowards." "I know."

 **PokéIsland: Pikachu and Raichu's House**

Meanwhile, Raichu was telling his friends and brother about Giovanni. "Giovanni was the leader of an organization called Team Rocket. You guys think he's good, but he's not. He's evil." Oshawott told him, "Come on Mayor Persian told everyone he'll-." Pikachu's brother interrupted him. "He's a monster! He tortures pokemon just for fun. He's just like Bowser but he doesn't have keyblade." Eevee was still confused. "Wait then why did the Mayor let him take over?" Raichu didn't say anything because he doesn't know.

Pikachu said, "We should stop him guys if he is a threat." They nodded, but Pikachu notices Raichu feeling guilty. "Raichu are you okay?" He turned to his brother and said, "Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Pikachu didnt believe it. "He seems familiar and I bet you know why." Raichu tried denying it, but his brother kept asking. "He works with Mom and Dad. You see he tried to protect them, but he was too late." "So that's why he was angry? He was upset when they was...?" Pikachu's brother nodded but he lied. The yellow mouse understood and nod and joined his friends. Raichu thought, 'Why did I have to lie to him? As long as he doesn't know everything will be okay.'

Everyone started to get ready. Oshawott grabbed his shield, Eevee got her staff, Raichu has his keyblade, and Pikachu also grabbed his keyblade. He also saw the good luck charm Eevee made for him.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"A lucky charm. I want you to have it. It's just I really cared about you and I want you to be safe."_

Pikachu smiled when he remembered the memory of when he first got Eevee's good luck charm. "I will be safe. Don't worry."


	6. Chapter 3

The others started to make a plan and went out of their house. Raichu told them, "Alright we need to break into Rocket HQ and figure out what Giovanni is planning." Gine asked, "But how do we do that without getting arrested?" They started thinking and Raichu have an idea, but regretted it. Pikachu asked, "What is it brother?" "It's no one." The yellow keeps pressing him and Raichu sighed. "Fine. Its _HER."_ started to think and he knows what hes talking about. "Wait her? Thats a bad mistake bro." Oshawott, Eevee, and Gine doesn't know and Eevee asked, "Who is it?" Raichu and his little brother sighed and he explained, "It's Fennekin. She's...We used to be a thing." Then it was an awkard silence.

Oshawort reminded him, "Well we need to break in there and she's the only one that can help." Raichu sighed and he agreed. "Alright she's somewhere in the Town Square we have to go there." They nodded and head there.


	7. Chapter 4

The heroes finally made it to an old abandoned small house. Oshawott asked Raichu and Pikachu, "Are you sure she's here?" They both nodded and knocked on the door. Then a trap door opens and they feel down in it. They wad in some sort of lab and then a pokemon stands in front of them. It was Fennekin. She asked, "Why are you guys here? Hi Pikachu." Pikachu says, "Hi Fennekin." She smiles at him and glares at Raichu. "Look I get why you're mad but we need your help." Fennekin turned away and walked from them. "Why should I help you?" The explained everything to her.

"You do realize if we break in that place we could get arrested." Raichu nodded. "It doesn't matter. We need to break in and know what they're up to." Fennekin sighed and agreed. "Fine. But we do it MY way." They agreed and start making a plan. After they have finished everyone meet up at the Town Square. Everyone made it here.

When Fennekin was about to explain the plan again, Pikachu wasn't there yet. They wonder where he is. Eevee asked, "Where is Pika?" Raichu amswered, "Well wherever he is he's running late." Pikachu finally returned. "Sorry but I had to go somewhere. Anyway are we ready?" They nodded and head to Rocket HQ.

 **Meanwhile at Rocket HQ**

Giovanni was seen in the chair of his office when Mayor Persian walked to him. "Excuse me Giovanni. We have a small problem." He turns to Mayor Persian. He shows footage of Pikachu and his friends. The Team Rocket leader focused on then until he started realizing who Pikachu and Raichu are. "So you two have return." "You've met them before?" He nodded and answered, "The sons of Lightning and Electra. And they have come to stop me. Looks like they have to share their parents' fate."


	8. Chapter 5 Getting Caught

The heroes made it to the entrance of Rocket HQ. Pikachu and Eevee climbed up the building Fennekin and Raichu disguised themselves as Rocket Pokemon. Oshawott and Gine climbed on the roof the entered the vent inside. Pikachu and Eevee entered a vent also. With Fennekin and Raichu then head inside and showed their IDs and went to the elevator. Once inside there was an awkward silence until Raichu spoke. "Are we gonna talk about it?" "About what?" "About US. I don't get why we have to break up." Fennekin was now upset. "Because you always screw up everything!" "Oh I screw up everything!? You had to be in the way!" They started arguing until the elevator stop and the door isn't opening. Then a weird canister dropped and it opened gas and they started to be drowzy.

Oshawott and Gine made it to a big door. Gine asked, "Where are Fennekin and Raichu?" "Maybe they are too busy arguing? Hehe." The female saiyan glared at him and Oshawott shut his mouth. Just then Oshawott got knocked out and Gine turned to be shocked to be unconscious.

Pikachu and Eevee sneak through the vent. They have reached the main office. Eevee said, "Alright we're here." "Let's hope the plan is still working," says Pikachu. They looked around it and checked everywhere. Eevee went to the front desk and found a folder. "Hey Pika. I found something." He goes to her and a file comes out of the folder. Pikachu reads, "Project Z? Maybe this is his big plan." As he started to read it he heard Eevee screamed in pain. Pikachu looks back and she was unconscious and then he blacked out too.

Pikachu started to wake up and looked around. "Where am I?" He got up and was in a cage. Then he found his friends with him in the cage but Raichu wasn't with them. "Guys are you okay?" Oshawott answers, "Yeah we're fine but where are we?" They looked around and someone walked towards the cage. It was Giovanni. Raichu glared at him and said, "Giovanni." "Ah. If it isn't the oldest son of those rats." Pikachu's older brother got more angry. "Don't you dare talk about them." He then kicks Raichu down and they all glared at the Rockett leader. Pikachu walked to him. "What do you want from us?" "Oh nothing...Just to conquer this world and maybe other worlds." When Pikachu heard that he got angrily. "I won't ever let you do that! My parents wouldn't want that!" Raichu then went to Pikachu and said, "Pikachu wait..."

Giovanni grinned evilly at them. "It's been years since I've met those to. We have never worked together." Pikachu got confused. "What do you mean? Raichu said you and them worked together." "We never worked together. They always was in the way. So they needed to be...out of the way." Pikachu started to listen to him. "What the hell did you do?" Giovanni looked back at him and smiled evilly. The electric type pokemon was shocked and looked down. "And you know what the best part is? Your big brother, yout family member who you two supposed to tell the truth knew who killed him and didn't ever tell you." "No...That's bullshit! He would never lie to me!"

Raichu then went to Pikachu. "Pikachu...he's right. I didn't tell you." Pikachu now was hurt. His brother, the only family he ever had was lying to him this whole time. "It was to protect you." Pikachu backed away from him and was angry. "Why didn't you tell me! Why did you lie to me! You are my brother! You are supposed to tell the truth!" Raichu looked down and Gine, Eevee, and Oshawott was now shocked. Giovanni then clapped and a giant mech grabbed both Raichu and Pikachu and aimed its weapon at them. "Now you will have toto join your parents grave. But I only need just Raichu." The mech aimed its weapon at pikachu ready to fire and Raichu pushed Pikachu out of the way to get shot and Pikachu crash out of the window and fall off the building. Eevee yelled, "PIKACHU!"


	9. Chapter 6 A dream?

Pikachu was still falling and went unconscious. During the fall he was in a strange world. He woke up and gotten off. "Where am...I?" He looked around and started walking. He kept walking until he enters a strange portal and it sends him to back to his room on PokéIsland. "I'm back. But why?" He then gets up, puts on his scarf, and went out of the room. He went out and Oshawott was there. "Hey bro come on we need to go to our friends." "Oshawott you are okay!" He was confused. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Anyways us four have been waiting for you." Pikachu was confused. He thought, 'Wait four?' Oshawott then went ahead and left. "Who else is there?" He then rushed to the Town Square.

 **Town Square?**

Pikachu finally made it to Eevee, Oshawott, and Riolu. Piakchu saw Riolu and went to hug him. "Riolu! You are okay!." "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Did you hit your head or something?" The yellow mouse pokemon got confused. "But Bowser got control of you. And you tried to kill us." Riolu was shocked as well as EEvee and Oshawott. Riolu sighed and shook his head. "Maybe you have hit your head." Pikachu was starting to panic but started thinking. He thought, 'Was everything that happened was all just a dream? No it can't be. There's no way.' He then tried to summon his keyblade, but wasn't able to. 'My keyblade...I can't summon it back to me." Eevee walked close to him. "Pikachu calm down. You probably are stressed out." "Yeah. Maybe you are right." 'Why can't I summon it?' Oshawott then reminded everyone. "Guys where is she?" Riolu turned his head. "Probably late as usual. Just like you Pikachu." Eevee giggled and smiled. "Why is she always late? Have you and her been making out Pikachu?" Pikachu was now really confused. "Wh-what!?" Oshawott smirked. "Have you and her been having ALONE time?" Just then a blonde haired girl with a white dress walked towards them. "Sorry I'm late everyone. I had to do something." Eevee, Oshawott, and Riolu left them to be alone. Pikachu was starting to panic. The girl look at Pikachu. "Pikachu. It's nice to meet you. My name is Namine."

Pikachu was confused. "Namine? Can you please what's happening? Was all of this a dream? Did I never obtained the keyblade?" Namine looked down and turned from him. "It was never a dream. You see after you have fallen to the one you call Giovanni you entered a sleeping version of your homeworld. In other worlds you are in a dream." "A dream...?" Pikachu tried summoning his keyblade but it doesn't summoned. "But why can't I equip my keyblade?" Namine frowned and turned. "You can't." Pikachu's eyes widened and he fell to the ground crying. "No...Oshawott...Gine...Raichu...Fennekin...Eevee." Namine felt bad for him and when she turned she sees Sora. She was shocked and shook her head to see Pikachu again. "It doesn't matter. You have to get back. Your friends need you." "But without the keyblade...I'm useless" Namine shook her head and kneeled down to hug him. "Please...you have to believe...for your friends...your brother...your parents...Riolu...for Eevee...and for me." Pikachu was suprised and hugged back making sure to remember those words. "You're right." He pulled away and nodded. "I better be going." He then was about to leave until he stops. Namine tilts her head confused. "Uh, how do I get out of here?" Namine giggled and summoned a corridor of light near him. "I better get going." He was about to leave until he stopped. Pikachu turned to Namine and said, "Thank you, Namine." With that Namine was suprised and smiled back while blushing. She rushed to him and kissed him. He started to blush too and Namine stopped and pull away. "Sorry..." He scratched the back of his head embarrassingly and chuchkled nervously. "I-it's okay. But see ya. Hope we meet again." He then exit in the corridor. Namine was left and said, "May your heart be your guiding key Pikachu."

 **(AN: Other ship is Pikamine. Pikachu X Namine lol. Don't worry the pokehearts stories will only have Pikachu X Eevee)**

Pikachu was scene floating through a dark abyss seeing light. He then floats through it and heard strange, familiar voices. One was female. "He's waking up!" Pikachu wokes up and sees Shadow, Erza, and King Mickey. They was also in a forest like place. "Guys...you got my message." The mouse king nodded. "Of course, you are our friend. But where are your brother and everyone." Pikachu looks down. "They're fine, but they are captured. But we need to get to Rocket HQ." Pikachu stood up and was about to leave, but Mickey felt something off about him. "Pikachu...your heart...it feels like a piece of it is missing." The yellow mouse sighs. "I can't summon my keyblade." They was shocked Shadow asked, "Are you sure?" Pikachu nodded and turned from them. "It doesn't matter. We need to save our friends and PokeIsland and stopped Giovanni." They nodded at Pikachu and all of them went to Rocket HQ.


	10. Chapter 7 Road to Rocket HQ

Pikachu, Mickey, Erza, and Shadow was almost at the entrance to Rocket HQ. Erza asked, "So...this Giovanni killed your parents?" Pikachu stopped and looked down as his ears flopped down. "Yeah..." He was about to cry but stopped himself. "It doesn't matter. We are here to save our friends and stop Giovanni. That's it." They nodded. Shadow looks at him. "Is this Giovanni powerful?" The yellow mouse nodded. "He may not look like it but he is." Mickey nodded. "We should hurry." They then rushed but Pikachu felt a light fading. He thought, 'What is that. That light...it feels so familiar yet fading away...I gotta hurry.'

 **Rocket HQ (Giovanni's Main Office.)**

Raichu, Oshawott, Eevee, Fennekin, and Gine was stuck inside a vibranium cage. Gine tried to break out but the cage shocked her which make her fall to the ground. Giovanni smirked at them. "It's all over for you all. Once Project Z is activated every pokemon will be under my control. And the whole world will be destroyed." They look at him confused and glared at him. Raichu asked, "What the hell is Project Z?" Then there was a voice. "Allow me to explain Giovanni." It was Mayor Persian and the heroes was shocked and also angry. Oshawott started asking angrily, "How can you do this! After all this time you work for Giovanni! Why?!" The team rocket leader smirked evilly and so did Persian. "This world is just too weak everyone will bow down to me and Giovanni. Project Z is basically this planet's fate. It will shriveled down to nothing...but dust. Then me and Giovanni will create a new world called Planet-R." Oshawott was really angry. "YOU BASTURD! HOW DARE YOU!" Fennekin looks at him. "Oshawott please be quiet." Giovanni sighed. "Silence the otter..." The dark Charizard grabbed Oshawott as a loud scream was heard and Pikachu and the rest heard. Pikachu's eyes widened. "No...guys we have to hurry."

The heroes rushed through Rocket HQ and was defeating a lot of guards as they finally reached the main office. Their eyes widened and saw what happened. Oshawott was on the ground and his neck was ripped open bleeding. Pikachu rushed to Oshawott and hold him. "No! Oshawott no!" Oshawott coughed up blood while looking at Pikachu. "P-pikachu..." "Oshawott I'm sorry. I-I can get you help..." The water type pokémon looks at him. "I-I'm sorry..." He then fainted and lose his life. Pikachu starts crying as he closed his best friend's eyes and kept crying.

Eevee and Fennekin was also crying and Gine looks down and a tear roll down her cheek. Shadow close his eyes and look down, Erza looks down, and Mickey was sad. Giovanni smirked evilly and said, "Why so sad...he was just some stupid otter..." Everyone glared at him except Persian. Pikachu then had a dark aura and grabbed his neck. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" He throws him across the office and used Thunderbolt and was slowly killing him. Eevee rushed to Pikachu. "Pika stop!" "WHY! HE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Darkness was slowly surrounding him as Eevee jumped to him to hug him bringing light to Pikachu. "Please Pika...this isn't you..." Pikachu calmed down and hug her. "I'm sorry..." The mouse cried more as his tears touch Oshawott which made him glowed light. His wound healed and he woke up. "P-Pikachu...? The yellow mouse stopped crying and looked at him. "Oshawott, I thought I lost you!" Giovanni groaned and got up. He muttered, "You will pay you rat..." The team rocket leader pressed a button as a countdown started and the heroes jumped out in time and landed on the ground.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 8 Battle of Rocket HQ

Everyone started to relax. Mickey ask them, "Is everyone okay?" They all nodded. Pikachu smiled at them. "I'm happy everyone is safe. And thank you guys." Raichu was away from the group and felt guilty. Fennekin walks to him. "Hey there. I'm sorry for the argument." Raichu didn't say anything. "You are upset about Pikachu?" "I shouldn't have kept it from him. But I was worried Giovanni will hurt or worse kill him..." He looks down Fennekin rolled her eyes and sit close to him. "Maybe you should talk to him. Even though you kept something...he still loves you. You are his brother. Pikachu cares about you...he is just in pain and had a rough time." Raichu nodded understanding. "Yeah...alright. I will go talk to him." They both walk back to find out that Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott left. "What the-Where are theyy?" Shadow looks at him. "They went on ahead. They felt a strange darkness from near Rocket HQ." Fennekin was confused. "Why didn't you guys went after them?" Mickey answers, "Pikachu says that we need to stay here."

Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott walked to there. A big area was spotted. They a bunch of soldiers appeared surrounding them. Giovanni was standing on top of a platform of the wreckage. The trio summoned their weapons. Pikachu yelled, "It's over Giovanni! Just surrender!" The leader of team rocket evilly smirked and started answering. "Why should I...I have just begun...Soon every pokemon will be mine...no one can't stop me. Not even that little keyblade of yours." Pikachu was confused and looked at him. "Oh I have heard of it. From someone of the name of Xehanort. He told me all about you. How you travel to other worlds...how you interfere with Bowser's plan...I am impressed rat. All from the start...you see. Before your parents was murdered by my hand Xehanort told me about you. I was actually suppose to kill you...but letting you see your parents death is such a wonder...Now we shall begin. As for you Persian..." He sent a drone to him. "B-But I was your part-" They shocked him to get him unconscious and the drones went after the pokemon capturing them.

The poké trio watched and didn't know what to do. Oshawott looks at his friends. "What should we do...We can't get them all that fast and we are surrounded by the rocket soldiers." Pikachu looks down and unequipped his keyblade. "I...I really don't know..." 'Mom...Dad...I'm sorry...I failed...,' he thought as he dropped down lookinh at the ground losing hope. As a drone was about to capture them someone strike at it. It was Mickey, Shadow, Erza, Raichu, Gine, and Fennekin. Pikachu looks up. "Guys...you are here." Gine looks at him. "I know you are stronger than that Pikachu. You didn't fail...When it looks like you lost hope...you have to still believe." The yellow mouse smiles and nods looking at her. "Thanks guys." He got up and summoned his keyblade again. Giovanni smirked again as he made heartless appeared too. The heroes except Pikachu, Oshawott, and Eevee exclaimed, "Heartless?!" Eevee nodded. "Xehanort was helping him." Mickey was shocked and glared at him. "What has Master Xehanort been telling you!" Giovanni didn't say anything but commanded them to attack.

Everyone got ready to attack. Shadow and Erza teamed up to take care of the drones. Gine and Mickey teamed up to help stop the drones too. Raichu and Fennekin teamed up. Fennekin took out her magic staff. Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott teamed up and started to fight Team Rocket and the Heartless. Pikachu started slashing rocket soldiers and heartless. Eevee used Tail Whip to lower their defense and use Thundaga. **"THUNDER!"** Some of the soldiers and heartless was defeated easily. Oshawott used a powerful shield throw which he throw his shield hitting a lot of them and used Water Gun to defeat some. Mickey and Gine was busy destroying drones. The mouse king told them, "Guys we need to find a way to destroy the drones!" Fennekin destroys some drones with a Blizzard spell. She look around and found where they are coming from. "Guys someone cover me!" She rushed as Shadow covers her. Erza transformed into her Flame Empress Armor and started using fire based attacks. **"FIRAGA!"** She launched a Fire ball at the drones taking a lot out. She then did Fire Ars Arcanum creating a fast fire based combo and finished with a powerful finisher.

Fennekin started to turn off the drones. Shadow kept covering her. "Damn it hurry up!" Pikachu, Oshawott, and Eevee kept fighting but was surrounded very closely. Oshawott complained, "Guys there is way too many!" Fennekin rushed and finally stopped the drones. "I did it." Shadow nodded. "Now it's my turn..." Shadow started to take off his inhibitor rings and his power started to rise up amazingly. **"CHAOS...BLAST!"** Shadow then destroying all of the soldiers and heartless and passed out. Then suddenly Erza passed out. Then Gine, Mickey, Fennekin, Raichu, and Oshawott passed out. Eevee was the last to go. Pikachu looks at them. "Guys?...Guys?!" He glared at Giovanni and climbed up the wreckage and faced him.


	12. The Final Battle

Pikachu glared at Giovanni and summoned his keyblade ready to fight. "This is over Giovanni. Your plan has failed." Giovanni evil smirks and his eyes glowed yellow. "Oh it's over? It's far from it. You can't save this world rat. I will conquer it and the rest of this universe. NOT EVEN XEHANORT WILL STOP ME! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Giovanni started to charge up as evil energy is found deep him and darkness started to control him. Pikachu thought, 'W-wow...his power is so massive. Darkness...his lust for power and greed is controlling him.' Giovanni's eyes was dark red and is fully covered in dark purple aura. His voice was now darker.

 **Meanwhile at ?...**

In another area was a guy in a black coat hiding his face with an adult woman, having blonde hair and yellow eyes. He ask her, "Did you feel that Larxene?" "Yes. It's coming from that stupid rat's world. Might be that old man who killed the rat's family." He nodded at her and had a pause. "Giovanni is letting his darkness take control of him. He's out of control." Larxene then said, "HA! See I told you he might disobey. You idiots didn't listen. Maybe we should have Marluxia deal with him." The guy rolled his eyes. "Let's wait and play it out. The rat can deal with him." Larxene smirks and looks at him. "Yes but wouldn't you be so so sad to see your best friend be killed by Giovanni" "...I'm going to investigate Twilight Town."

 **Meanwhile at Destiny Islands**

A girl with red hair and wearing pink is busy writing a letter down. "Hm I wonder what else I can say to him..." She then felt the darkness coming from the world. "What is that...it feels like darkness...but Sora isn't here. But...I felt someone there. Someone like Sora...whoever it is. Please stop it."

 **Meanwhile back at** **PokéIsland**

Pikachu rushed a him but Giovanni was too fast and grab him from behind and punch super hard on his back. The yellow mouse grunted in pain. He got up and did Strike Raid. Giovanni blocked it and attacked him viciously and violently. "What's the matter? Scared you are failing your parents?!" He laughed evilly and kept attacking. Then he kick him back which flew him far and hits the wall. "D-Damn it...I don't lose..." "Give up rat! YOU CAN'T WIN! MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP AND DIE!" Giovanni launched dark ki blasts and Pikachu was trying to dodge them. The dark ki blasts however still managed to hit Pikachu. They keyblade wielder tries using Sonic Blade, but Giovanni grabs him easily and starts crushing him. "This is so boring rat. Come on fight back." He then pull him up and kick him again. Pikachu coughed blood and struggles to get back up. Giovanni steps on his neck making him scream and choke. Pikachu then passed out and Giovanni threw him off the platform.

The yellow mouse was on the ground unconscious bleeding and slowly dying. "It's over rat. For so long I have to deal with you pathetic monsters invading worlds. Now it's time for you to be gone!" He was about to finish him off until a powerful light pearl spell hit Giovanni easily. "What the-?" He then sees Pikachu standing glowing an aura of light. "H-how are you alive?!" He yelled in anger and Pikachu glares as he charged up and armor starts to be on him. "You hurt my friends, killed my parents, and hurt the lives of innocents. Letting you live will endanger others. This. Is. Your. END!"

Pikachu charged up a huge aura of light while in his keyblade armor. His keyblade even changed into a way powerful red and silver keyblade. The Ultima Weapon. Giovanni growled and charged at him but Pikachu easily dodged and countered by slashing him. "Should've given up when you had the chance..." He then did **Ultima Sonic Blade** where he charge at him thrusting his blade repeatedly in a super speed way and then finish it with a light beam. Giovanni was critically hurt by this. "YOU WON'T WIN RAT NO MATTER WHAT POWER YOU OBTAIN!" Pikachu just stares at him and aim his keyblade at Giovanni. "LIGHT!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!" A bigger light beam shoot out Pikachu's keyblade and it managed to hit Giovanni critically which finished him off and made him vanished.

Pikachu started to pant as the armor fell out of him and he passed out. Later on Pikachu's friends went to see if he is okay. They see him passed out and rushed to him. He started to wake up and lost a lot of energy. "D-Did we won?" Mickey nodded and smile at him. "You did Pikachu. You defeated Giovanni and save all of Pokéisland." The pokémon started to cheer for Pikachu. He thought, 'Mom...Dad...I did it...I stopped him..." The yellow mouse then show tears.

 **One Week Later**

Pikachu woke up and went to see how are his friends doing. "Hey guys. Wanna go hang out?" Oshawott and Eevee nodded but then a Gummi Ship appeared and Mickey jump out of it. "Guys we need to hurry." Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott was confused. Eevee asked, "Why your majesty? Is there a favor you want us to do?" Mickey shook his head. "The keyblade war is going to happen." Pikachu was shocked. "Does that mean we need to be ready?" "Yes. We need everyone too. You two, Shadow and Erza, Gine, and Sora." The poké trio nodded and hopped in the Gummi Ship going to another world.

 **PokéHearts will return in Kingdom PokéHearts 3**


End file.
